


Your Gift

by nezukun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Breathplay, Choking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), well he wears a santa hat...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukun/pseuds/nezukun
Summary: Some Christmas smut to bring about that (horny) Christmas spirit.





	Your Gift

Eren was trying his best not to let the stool from beneath him move around too much, seeing as if it would fall, he would fall with it, but that was proving to be excruciatingly difficult since the tinsel he held between his fingers did not want to stay put in its place. Now in a state of frustration, he deliberated between just letting it hang off and leave it half-assed, or risking his death with the pirouettes he was practically making on this tiny, cushion stage of his.

“Need a hand?” The sudden voice startled him but he regained composure before his life began to flash before his eyes.

Eren stared at Levi from above, “Listen, even if you offered to help, I’m not sure you could really do much more,” He glanced away, “Seeing as I’m, you know… _at least_ five inch-”

The prod that came at his side all of a sudden was the final straw, his legs lost balance and in the short amount of time he had before his face hit the floor, he prayed that there was an afterlife.

Yet, two seconds after the fall, he was still conscious. Not only that, his weight was being supported by an angel. Maybe he was in the afterlife after all?

“Did you want to continue what you were saying?” The angel asked.

Eren thought better than to say anything, and just shook his head. Levi sighed and let the brunet down to stand on his own, “What am I going to do with you?”

The taller laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Picking up the red santa hat that now lay on the ground resulting from the fall, he plopped it back on his head, “Actually,” he backtracked his actions and took the hat off, instead aiming for Levi’s head to place it there, “You’d look much better in that.”

That statement could not have been more correct. The hat hugged Levi’s head shape perfectly, flattening out the hair on both sides just slightly, and the long end of the material with the white pom pom resting on the left side, Eren thought that he looked flat-out gorgeous.

“Stop staring at me.” The shorter huffed and turned his head away from the other, but made no attempt to take the hat off nonetheless.

Eren smiled wholeheartedly and moved closer to Levi, “You know, it really suits you,” He chirped, sliding his hand up the other’s arm and resting it on his shoulder, “Almost makes me wonder how it’d look if it was the only thing you were wearing.”

Levi snorted, “The hell? You in seasonal heat or something?”

There was no response to the question but Eren moved closer, as if saying ‘I’m serious’. He stayed there for a few moments before Levi turned his head back around to look at his lover, and that was when the brunet decided to make his move, meeting their lips together in the middle. At first it wasn’t anything special, more like a desperate attempt at saying ‘pay attention to me, damn it’ from Eren, all of which Levi thought was very amusing. Not like he would give Eren the pleasure of knowing that, though.

Instead, the older grabbed Eren’s waist as a progressive action that felt more like habit now, seeing the amount of times they’ve been in similar situations from Eren’s constant need for attention. Levi never complained, he would show the brat as much attention as he wanted.

Their bodies slowly inched closer, and lips started to move faster in a much more heated kiss. As their chests connected they could both feel the rapid increase of heart beats from their partner, a rush of desire overcoming the both of them. Levi’s hand found its way to the back of Eren’s neck, running his fingers through the small hairs that were there. His other hand tightened around the boy’s waist, making him flinch and let out a rugged breath. Their mouths pulled apart at that and Eren took this opportunity to glance at Levi through half-lidded eyes.

“What? You want something, brat? Speak.” Levi tempted, teasing the younger.

Eren visibly shied away from the question, averting his look elsewhere.

“So now you’ve lost all that big boy confidence, huh?” He teased further and slipped his palm underneath Eren’s sweater, feeling the hot skin there that gave the brunet goosebumps. The hand continued to ride up further until it made it to Eren’s nipple, where Levi slowly circled the nub and pressed against it to rile up his lover.

Eren shook at the contact and cursed Levi in his mind, “Bedroom?” Was the only thing he could muster up.

Chuckling, Levi slid his hand from under the cotton and swiftly picked the other up, “Whatever you say, love.”

 

-

 

Eren was already sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily as Levi hovered above him with lust-filled eyes and a tent in the confinements of his jeans. Eren already had his clothes thrown across the room as a result of Levi’s hands grabbing at any material that would cover the skin that he loved to mark and bite at. When it came to this, you’d really wonder who the sex-crazed idiot between the two of them really was.

As promised, his mouth quickly found its way to the golden skin displayed and on full view in front of him. It was all his, and he was going to take advantage of that, to mark it, to feel like no one else in the world could ever have Eren the way he has him. Hot breath accompanied the harsh bites and the gentle sucks at Eren’s skin, Levi’s hands sliding along the expanse of the boy’s thighs that were spread for him while he was laying between them. “So pretty for me, Eren” his voice came out deeper than usual, a sense of domination etching his tone as he continued to give Eren’s skin the marks that would last days, “Always so willing.”

The words made Eren groan and he grabbed onto the back of Levi’s head, which was still adorned by the red santa hat he gave the man earlier. “Levi, hurry.”

The older stopped his movements, “Hm? What is it you want me to hurry up with?” The hand was still sliding up and down Eren’s thigh, a gasp sounding from his lips when it reached too close to where he really needed it right now.

“Just… I want you inside me soon. Hurry, please.” He tried, covering his face with both hands in an attempt to hide his flushed expression.

Levi chuckled, “Move your hands, babe. I want to see your face when you beg for me,” he returned to kissing along the expanse of Eren’s chest, while the hand that was preoccupied with the boy’s thigh, was now poking at the soft lips that were asking to be filled a second ago. Eren opened his mouth hesitantly and Levi left it to him to get them wet, the hot tongue lapping around and sucking them to satisfy Levi’s silent request. When the older deemed it to be enough, he removed his fingers, a trail of saliva following, and brought the two fingers to Eren’s entrance. Inserting them slowly, he came up to meet Eren’s lips with his as quick reassurance, “Relax for me now, Eren. Good boy”.

The younger was letting out cute little moans as the fingers inched deeper inside, feeling every muscle and searching for the spot that would make him forget any discomfort. Levi continued to kiss down from Eren’s lips, peppering his jaw followed by the neck and collarbones. It was evident when his fingers reached that bundle of nerves because Eren’s head was thrown back and his hands came up to grip at Levi’s forearms, “Levi! Argh, please.” He brokenly begged the other and tightened the grip on his arms.

The older wasted no time and swiftly shook off the jeans and underwear still hiding the thing that Eren wanted the most. Eren whined, seeing Levi’s cock bounce in anticipation while the older gave it a few wet strokes before lowering himself down to Eren, looking the boy straight in the eyes, “This what you wanted?”

The younger nodded with begging eyes and Levi smirked, enjoying the view of his lover so willing and desperate for him.

Levi slowly inserted the tip, Eren’s mouth opening in a gasp and eyes widening as the girth stretched him out in the most wonderful way. As soon as Levi bottomed out, Eren let out the breath he was sucking in and let his eyes flutter shut and his lips curl up in a devilish smirk. “Come on then Levi, give me my gift.”

The statement spurred Levi on and he didn’t hold back, his knees dipping the mattress beneath them as he inched back out of Eren and slammed back in a second later, his hips colliding with Eren’s thighs making a beautiful sound. “Fuck! Levi!” Eren’s voice was loud, the high-pitched whine that came after proving how utterly gone he already was, how he was waiting for this. Levi’s movements began, speeding up as every thrust made was the deepest he could go, letting Eren feel him inside completely, get used to his shape and make it the only thing that made him feel this good.

“Look at you, Eren,” Levi spoke almost darkly, while his hips erratically thrust into that heat engulfing him in the best way possible, “A hot, moaning mess. And it’s all for me. All because you couldn’t help being santa’s little slut.” He grinned, grabbing Eren’s waist to control his movements and move the boy along with his thrusts, forcing him down on his dick.

Eren’s knuckles were turning white from how hard he was grabbing the bed sheets below him, shattered moans and gasps escaping his lips every time Levi made an aggressive thrust, or every time he hit his prostate, making his back arch off the bed and willingly buck his hips into the other’s. His throat was on full display to Levi, almost as an act of submission. The skin smooth and unmarked, Levi brought one of his free hands to clasp it around the neck, tightening his grip to cut off the boy’s air flow temporarily.

The brunet let out a rugged gasp that sounded nothing near to how loud he was being a second ago. The hand around his neck tightened even further and the pleasure from the roughness that he was feeling was unmeasurable. His face began to heat up at a rapid speed and he brought his hands up to where Levi had a tight grip around his throat, letting them rest on his wrists but not making any move to detach them.

“Does my good boy like being choked?” Levi questioned, a grin still plastered on his face while his hips moved in a direction that he knew would hit Eren’s most crucial part. “You look so pretty like this, your slender neck in my grip, you’re so vulnerable for me, baby.” He let out a low moan of his own.

Levi let his grip tighten one last time around the pale neck, before he let go. Eren’s sharp intake of breath was followed by a loud moan as Levi’s movements became even more erratic. The hand that was choking him was now around his thigh, spreading his legs further apart to allow even more access, and Eren’s unmarked neck was now showing off red marks from where Levi’s fingers gripped him tightly.

Eren held onto the headboard behind him with one arm and let the other slide down the older’s firm chest, feeling the tense muscles and sweat that had gathered up there, before his middle and index finger wrapped around the end of Levi’s cock, feeling where the two of them were connected.

Levi’s breath hitched at the touch and his thrusts sped up, “Fuck, Eren. I’m close.”

Holding the headboard with a death grip, Eren hummed and stared at Levi from below, “Me too.” The room was filled with the sound of moans and slapping skin, and Eren brought his arms up to pull Levi down for a messy kiss while they both neared their climax. His fingers dug through raven hair and his legs wrapped around Levi’s back, pushing him deeper and pressing up against his prostate harder.

After a few more thrusts, Levi broke the kiss to release a groan, striking into Eren harder than before and making the boy go over the edge, painting his stomach white as Levi reached the same goal, spilling inside Eren and riding out his orgasm with a few last moves of his hips. After a second of recollection, Levi removed himself from inside Eren and rolled over to the side, grabbing a few tissues to clean off himself and his lover, before bringing the blanket up and over them. He brought the boy down to lay on his chest while his arm circled around his waist.

Eren nestled his head into Levi’s chest, “Thank you for the gift.”

Levi smiled, kissing Eren’s forehead gently, “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
